This invention relates to an enclosure for housing electronic components and the like.
Small printed circuit boards and associated components, as well as a variety of electrical and electronic devices with associated circuitry find wide use in many application, such as power supplies, control circuits of various types, alarm and indicator systems, and as components of larger circuits. In many of these uses, the circuits are individually designed and assembled or are made in quantities too small to justify a specially designed enclosure or chassis for housing the circuit. Frequently circuits are encapsulated in various "potting compounds" for the purpose of security from physical damage and for secrecy purposes. This has presented a troublesome "packaging" problem to the manufacturer. A definite need exists for a versatile, low cost, enclosure that would solve a great many encapsulating and mounting problems involving printed circuit board and electronic devices.